


The Blow

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads must make a decision about their partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blow

**Author's Note:**

> A sestina; rules for writing this poem may be found [here](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/5792). Beta'd by the lovely and talented [draycevixen](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/draycevixen).

The Blow  
(A _Pros_ sestina)

This may have been the final, fatal blow  
to their friendship. Ray had finally run  
out of forgiveness, it seemed. The quiet,  
sullen man drove the car on through the night,  
his constant silence as heavy as lead,  
slowly driving Bodie out of his mind.

Any other time, Bodie would not mind  
a break from Ray's incessant blow-by-blow  
recitation of his faults, which would lead  
invariably to his need to run  
headlong into danger. But now, the night  
pressed in on him with smothering quiet.

Instead, Bodie was left there to quiet  
the doubting, whispering voice in his mind  
which promised: Never again in the night  
would Doyle comfort him, after a blow  
to body or soul sent him on the run  
to Ray, where his heart always seemed to lead.

They had rescued each other from hot lead,  
knives, and blunt instruments. Now Ray's quiet  
disapproval of Bodie's choice to run  
while wearing the bomb surprised him. His mind  
had been only on preventing the blow  
from sending Ray into that final night.

But Ray had chased him. Now both faced the night  
alive, but not together. This could lead  
to mistrust – for them, as fatal a blow  
as any physical weapon. This quiet  
knowledge helped Bodie to make up his mind  
as the drive stretched on in an endless run.

Softly, Bodie spoke, swearing not to run  
alone into danger. He filled the night  
with promises designed to ease Ray's mind;  
deep, heart-felt apologies meant to lead  
his partner back to him. With a quiet  
vow he finished, and waited for the blow.

Ray had to make up his mind – would forgiving Bodie lead  
to a future where one night his drive home was too quiet  
because Bodie chose to run again? Could Ray bear that blow?


End file.
